One Last Thing
by jessmuir0407
Summary: This was the day she had dreamed of ever since Richard Castle got down on one knee and asked her to marry her. This was the day that made all the pain and fights worth it. But she wasn't ready, she thought she was, but before she can marry the man of her dreams, there's one last thing she has to do. Future season 6.


She couldn't do this.

She wasn't ready. She thought she was, she thought that she would get over it, that if she just ignored it, it would go away and she could go through with it, but it didn't.

Now she was standing in a private room at the church, her hair falling over her shoulders in perfect curls, wearing her dream dress, the one that brought tears to her eyes when she put it on, ready to marry Richard Castle and she wasn't ready.

Okay, that wasn't the truth, she was ready, more than ready.

She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she knew this is what she wanted that fateful day almost a year ago when he got down on one knee at their swings and asked her to marry him, so that wasn't the problem because she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle, to see Rick standing up their, eyes lit up with joy at the sight of her. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

That wasn't the problem… but she knew what was.

Walking over to her bag, she pulled out her phone, pulling up the number for the one person she knew would understand, sent off a text message, and waited, hoping he got the message before it was too late.

A long five minutes later, which she spent wearing a path in the floor as she paced the length of the room, she finally heard a soft knock on the door.

Opening the door, she couldn't help the breathy laugh that escaped at the sight of her fiancé standing there in the hall, his hands covering his eyes.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Castle said.

"Rick, are you forgetting the fact that you snuck out of your room last night and into mine because you missed me? I don't know about you, but I think the fact that we had sex about five hours ago means we already broke that rule." Kate said.

"Best sex of my life." Castle said with a cocky grin as he removed his hands from his face and stepped into the room.

"You say that every time we have sex." Kate pointed out.

"That's because it gets better every time." Castle said, a proud smile on his face.

"You're incorrigible. I wasn't sure you would be able to get away from the boys." Kate said.

"Ryan was already gone helping Jenny and I told Esposito that Lanie was waiting for her. I wasn't worried though, if you need me, I'll be there. So what do you need?" Castle asked, the first bit of uncertainty appearing his features since he got here.

"I can't do this." Kate said.

"Oh." Caste said, his face draining of all color as the smile instantly disappeared off his face. "Okay… uhm, do you want to tell them or do you want me to tell them? It'll probably be better if I tell them." Castle said, rambling until Kate's hand was covering his mouth, silence filling the room.

"I didn't mean I can't do this as in ever, I just can't do it yet." Kate said.

"So you do want to get married to me?" Castle asked hesitantly when Kate removed her hand from his mouth.

"Of course I want to get married to you. It never crossed my mind not to, I love you so much and I want always, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just can't do that until I introduce you to my mom." Kate said.

"You're mom?" Castle asked, slightly confused.

"My mom. We were so busy this past year, with me going to DC and coming back, planning the wedding, moving into the loft, I just never really thought about it until a few weeks ago. Then I kept telling myself that I would take you tomorrow, that I would take you the next day and before I know it I'm standing in a church in my wedding dress, freaking out because I never introduced the man I'm about to marry to my mom and I just have to do this one last thing before we can." Kate said.

Castle stood there, staring at her for a few seconds, searching her eyes for something he must have found because he broke into a soft smile.

"Let's go see your mom then." Castle said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I want to marry you and I know that you want to marry me too, but if you can't marry me until you introduce me to your mom, then it only makes sense to go see your mom." Castle said.

"Right now?" Kate asked.

"Right now." Castle confirmed, taking her hand in his.

"What about the wedding?" Kate asked.

"They can wait. Everyone who is working has been hired for the day so it's only more money in their pockets and as far as the guests, this wedding isn't for them, it's for us, so they can wait." Castle said, pulling her towards the door.

"Okay, let's go see my mom then." Kate said with a smile.

"Should we tell someone?" Castle asked.

"Are you kidding? There is no way Lanie would let me out of this church, it's better if we just sneak out." Kate said.

"Good thing I have ninja training." Castle said before pulling open the door, looking in both directions before pulling her out the door and to the nearest exit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Javi." Lanie called, seeing her boyfriend walking around the church entrance hall, looking for someone.

"Hey Chica." Esposito said, approaching the hot Latina woman.

"What are you doing?" Lanie asked.

"Looking for you." Esposito said.

"You're supposed to be with Castle, now go get him, we are ready to get started." Lanie said, pushing him in the direction of Castle's room before turning on her heals and making her way to Kate's.

"Kate?" Lanie said, knocking on the door, only to receive no answer.

"Kate, it's Lanie." The ME called again, before pushing the door open to find the room empty, Kate's cell phone lying on the table, her bag still here right as her phone rang.

"What?" Lanie snapped into the receiver.

"Chica, he's gone." Esposito said through the phone.

"What?" Lanie asked.

"I came to get Castle like you said and he isn't here." Esposito said.

"Kate isn't here either." Lanie said.

"You think they're together?" Esposito asked.

"I don't know, but when I get my hands on them, I'm going to kill them." Lanie said, snapping her phone shut before storming out of the room, thinking of ways to stall the wedding until she could figure out what to do about her missing couple.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the door on Kate's side of the cab, he helped her out of the cab, careful not to ruin her dress. He already left his wedding without telling anyone, if he ruins her dress, he has no hopes of making it through the day.

"Thank you for doing this." Kate said, taking his hand as she began to pull him along the path towards her moms grave.

"Always." Castle said before letting the peaceful silence overtake them as they walked.

They continued walking in silence for five minutes, and Castle was just about to ask how much longer when Kate pulled him off the path, down a row of headstones, stopping when she reached her mother's.

"Hi mom, it's Kate. You would probably kill me if you were here, seeing as how I just ran out on my wedding, but look at the bright side, at least I brought the groom with me." Kate said with a chuckle. "I know I should have done this sooner, but one thing or another got in the way and it just never seemed like the right time until I was standing there in my wedding dress and realized that you would kill me if you knew I was getting married and didn't introduce you to the man I'm spending the rest of my life with, so here I am. He makes me so happy mom. At first I thought he was an egotistical, self-centered jackass and I can't tell you how many times I wanted to shoot him just so he would leave me alone, but no matter what I did, he just kept showing up. I remember when I brought my first boyfriend home and later that night we were relaxing on the couch and I asked you how you knew who you were supposed to know who you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with. I'll never forget the answer you gave me, you told me that you don't want to settle for someone that you can live with, but someone that you can't live without. I found that person mom and I know it took me longer than it should have to realize that he was that person and I'm thankful that he kept showing up because I don't know what I would have done if I lost him. He is truly my one and done, my always and I love him so much mom and I know you would love him too." Kate said, tears rolling down her face as she looked over at Castle to see his eyes shining with tears too as he reached up to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks before pulling her into his side and turning back to the headstone.

"Hello Mrs. Beckett. I have to admit that we probably don't have the best timing in the world, but that's the thing about us, we've never been ones to do things the way we were supposed to. I don't know what I did to deserve your daughter, she is extraordinary and I thank my lucky stars every day that she chose me. You would be so proud of her, proud of the things she's done and proud of the woman she's become. I don't know if she told you or not, but she finally got him. She finally got the man that was responsible from breaking up an incredible family that cold January night. There were a lot of obstacles and she almost didn't come out on the other side too many times to count, but she got him, we got him, together. I love your daughter so much Mrs. Beckett. She is my other half, she is everything I have ever wanted and so much more and I promise you that I am going to spend every day for the rest of my life making her happy, taking care of her, and making sure she knows how much I love her and how much you love her, how proud of her you would be if you were here. I never got the chance to meet you, and I wish I had because I am positive that you are just as extraordinary as your daughter, but if you were here, I would give you the biggest hug, I've been told I'm pretty good at those, and thank you for raising such a remarkable woman, a woman that has forever changed my life." Castle said, finishing his speech, looking down to wipe the fresh wave of tears off Kate's cheeks.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, pouring all of his emotions into that one kiss, Kate doing the same. The only word he could use to describe it was magical.

When oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, arms wrapped around each other, swaying side to side in an unconscious dance, content to just stay there in the silence.

"Castle?" Kate asked.

"Hmm?" Castle asked.

"Let's get married."

_**Author's Note: Here's just a nice little wedding day one shot. As of now, this is only meant to be a one shot, therefore consider it complete, I might come back and add to it later on, with the wedding. I even might turn it into a collection of one shots with the theme being "One Last Thing" **_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

_**P.S. This idea came from one of my best friends and Castle buddies:)**_


End file.
